Not So Innocent
by Brittanyswmonkey
Summary: Chloe Stapleton is known as the cheerleader who was sadly murdered during the Westfield High Shooting in 1994. But little does everyone know she's not innocent, she's the reason Tate actually shot up the school and she knows it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You never know when your last day on Earth may be. We all take each day for granted, following the same routine as the day before. Either we wake up, take an shower, brush our teeth , do our make up and run out the door , barely making it on time for the hell place we call work or you're like me who takes all the time in the morning not caring how late you are for your classes. You in your head believe that nothing starts until you're in the room. I was the head cheerleader, as you might assume. My family adored me and would do anything I asked them too. My life was perfect. But maybe that's why I died at such a young age. I was an heartless bitch who only cared about myself, my actions lead to hurting the wrong person leading to my tragic fate: death.

Maybe I should clear some things up first. As of right now you are reading my story. The story of Chloe Stapleton. You my friend are one lucky person to be reading this. It's unexplainable yes , but completely true . I hope I haven't scared you away yet since I haven't gotten to the good part yet. Now back to my story:

I remember how I died perfectly. But then again, who wouldn't ? I mean its the last thing you see before you die and that moment plays over and over many times in the afterlife. I remember the fear growing inside of me after that kid ran into the library. It was a couple minutes right after the entire library heard gunshots coming from the hallway. The kid ran in, and with no word he grabbed a chair and a cart of books pushing them against the door.  
"There's some kid shooting at everyone in the school!"  
The teacher on post at the library then examined him up and down noticing the blood on his hands.  
"Where you hit? Are you okay? Do you need help?"  
The kid then looked down at his hand and saw the line of blood dripping off.  
"That's not my blood, I...I.. don't know man. I was right next to Mike Venca , the guy shot him right in the scull".  
He looked like he was about to cry.  
"Who's doing this?" One shouted  
"I.. I don't know"  
"We have to get the hell out of here!" Kyle the quarterback of the football team and my boyfriend at the time screamed .  
But then the gun shots came closer towards the library. Everyone then scrambled and took hidden spots. The doorknob of the library's entrance was beginning to turn and the Killer was now trying to get in.  
"Lock the door" we screamed to the gothic girl closed to the door. She just stared back terrified unable to move. The teacher in the room ran to the door and locked the knob. The door then stopped moving and we all then began to believe we were safe. Then a gun shot went off and he teacher fell to the floor and the killer entered the room. One. By. One. He killed each and everyone in there. The gothic girl , the tough guy , the book nerd... Soon it was just Kyle and I left .

Kyle and I were next to each other underneath the table. The entire time we watched each and one of our fellow peers be murdered. Kyle took the arm that was over my shoulder , comforting me, away and slowly moved from out of the table .  
"Don't worry, you'll be safe" was the last thing he said to me. As he got out from underneath the table, he screamed to the murderer "hey that's enough". The murder turned around and instantly shot him. His body flew through the air and landed on the hard wooden floor of the library , slowly blood began to spill out of Kyle's body. I couldn't help but to screamed, I mean I just witnessed my boy friend being murdered.

The killer heard my screamed and slowly walked over to where I was hiding. I was the last one in the room alive. When he finally reached the table I was beneath, he just stood there for a few seconds and then lifted the table up in the air , exposing my hiding spot. I lifted my head up to make eye contact with the person who was about to take my life away and then I saw... It was Tate. Tate was standing there broken, pointing a gun at me. The only thing I could say was "please don't". Tate thought about sparring my life but he didn't. I was so terrified I pissed my pants, making me seem so weak, because in reality I was. Tate in disgust shot me in the center of my forehead and that was it. That is how I died.

I never got to say goodbye to my family, I never got to get married or having children. My life ended right there. Now the way I see it is if I wasn't so heartless, and if I wasn't such a major bitch and thought about others feelings that I would still be alive .

I broke Tate's heart. I turned him into a monster. He was such a sweet boy, but I changed him.

You may ask why I am telling you all of this and maybe it's cause you're the first person I've talked to since I died, maybe it's cause I want you to know the real Tate , or to give you a fair warning of life, but it's mostly because I'm sick of everyone thinking I was so innocent when I wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I suppose it's best for me to clear things up a little better. You're probably are wondering about how I was the reason behind Tate's school shooting breakout. Well the reason was due to the fact that I broke his heart. Not in half, but into thousands of little pieces then lit every single one of those pieces on fire, then after the fire was put out I took a giant shit on it. Not literally, of course. I mean hello, that is so not lady like! But like I said, I was an heartless bitch.

I remember when I first moved to this state. You expect California to be filled with hippies who are always baked and tons of surfers, which parts of it are more closer to the beach. But the part that I lived in, everyone is so stuck up. My family came from Ohio, and had very little money at the time. My mom was just laid off and my dad was never home, since his promotion brought us to move here. My fathers promotion got us a nice house for free but brought us barely any money to put food inside of it. The saddest thing was, I was only 8. I thought I had the whole world in front of me and I could be anything that I dreamed of but the moment I set foot into school I was judged. I didn't look like anyone else, I didn't have as nice clothes as anyone else. I was the weird poor new girl who had looked like she came off the streets of Camden, New Jersey, compared to everyone else. No one wanted to play with me at recess or sit with me during lunch. I remember that first day of recess, sitting on the curb of the blacktop, admiring the other little girls playing jump rope, and the boys playing kick-ball. They all looked like they were having the best time, and I envied all of them. As I sat there admiring each and every boy and girl in front of me, a thin blonde boy walked over and tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and faced him. That was the first time I had ever talked to Tate, and I will never forget the kindness on his face.  
"Hi there, I'm Tate," he then put out his hand for me to shake it.  
I looked down at his hand then up at his face, unsure on what exactly what I should do.  
"I'm Chloe," I then put my hand in his and began shaking it.  
"You seem lonely, do you want to be friends?" He then flashed me a half-toothless smile.

That wasn't when I broke his heart, so don't think that. That wasn't until recently, but let me add up to the story please.  
And I just shook my head in agreement to him.

Tate and I were the bestest of friends until middle school, where my dad had got another promotion, and I began doing cheer leading. I was finally accepted by my fellow peers and began to become popular. As my popularity rose, I began to blow Tate off, soon forgetting about him. I mean what do you expect? I always wanted to be accepted and if I had to lose somethings I was willing, you can't blame me for that.

When high school came around, I was finally the head cheerleader, I had a lot of money and I was the most popular girl in the school. The only thing was I was failing my English class, and my parents made me hire a tutor from school, which totally blows. I was not excited for happening a tutor at all, I mean can you blame me? My parents made me sign up for one to come over my house everyday after cheer leading, while everyone else went out and partied. I remember the first day the tutor came over, I had just got out of the shower in my room to wash the sweat off of me, when I heard the doorbell rang. I put a white towel over me, to cover up my body and walked down the stairs to open my door. I opened my door, and right there was Tate.  
"Can I help you?" I said in such a bitchy tone.  
"Yeah I'm here... To" he stopped and was staring at my chest.  
I then looked at his eyes and followed to what he was starring at then realized it was my boobs.  
"Ahem...?"  
"Sorry, I'm here to tutor you"  
"Great... Come in, and sit on the couch. It's right over..."  
"I know where your couch is".  
"Right, right. Well go there and ill be right back"  
I ran upstairs and got dressed, then ran back down them to meet Tate in my living room.  
Every day for the next year, he would come over and help me study. This was only the start of me breaking his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: hey, so I'll be straight toward... I'd kill for some reviews... I need feedback, I wanna know if you guys like the story or not and I'd like to hear suggestions.

Xoxo,  
Brittany

Chapter 3

Maybe instead of just telling you about just Tate, I should tell you more about myself. I mean, I already told you bits and pieces but I still didn't tell you some big things about me.

Before I started dating Kyle, I kind of had a thing with my health teacher. Okay, that sounds so much worst then it really is. He was only 23, had olive skin all year long, with the prettiest green eyes... And oh his fit body, made me melt whenever I saw the 6 pack he had or how buff he was in general. He was just, so so sexy.

I was also going through this phase where I was just really bored, and secretly hooking up with the hottest teacher at school really spiced up my life. I mean we all have a story we tell people about ourselves and I didn't want the same cliche story as everyone else. I mean how interesting is it to hear that I slept with my health teacher? I totally caught your attention the moment I said that, am I right?

But the whole sleeping with Mr. Ryder thing wasn't just for a story, and the pleasure. He really helped me get on top at school. He's the reason why I was named captain on the Cheerleading team in my sophomore year, and he convinced many of the teachers to give me a higher grade on an assignment then I actually deserved.

Now you're probably asking, how exactly did you get away with sleeping with your teacher? Well, it's really not easy. Especially when he would want me during school and take me out of class. You see, he would just randomly come into my class, deepen his voice then act like I was the worst student in the world. He would then take me out of my class, leaving the door open, and loudly announced that I would have detention after school. I would return to class, with everyone staring at me like I just murdered someone.

Later on that day, I would go to his classroom after school, for my detention. But as you could assume, it wasn't like most detentions. He would pick me up and place me up on his desk, and slide his way in between my thighs. This would occur twice a week for a year. After he came, he would look at me in my eyes and brush my face and smile. He would always say "you are so beautiful, don't you ever forget that".

I will not deny that I had feelings for him. I mean how could you not? But my relationship with him was strictly business. Once I got my throne, as head cheerleader I didn't really need him anymore. The hook ups started to only be once a week, to once a month... To never. They mostly stopped because Tate caught us...

That's how I broke his heart, you see. He now had something over my head...


End file.
